This invention relates to waste compactors, and relates more particularly to waste compactors of the type having a vertically reciprocating ram for compacting waste within a removable waste receptacle.
Representative prior art waste compactors of the type having a vertically reciprocating ram and a removable waste receptacle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,348, 3,831,513 and 3,859,908. Waste compactors having some form of removable sleeve or liner within the receptacle are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,722,561, 3,807,299, and 3,890,890. In each of the latter three references, however, the liners are rudimentary, manually-inserted devices. These manually-inserted liners typically consist of a number of separable sidewall portions which enable the liners to be manually unfastened so that they can be easily removed from the waste receptacle, and handles are provided to facilitate the various manual operations required.
The manual steps connected with inserting, removing, opening and closing the prior art liners has been found to be both inconvenient and time consuming. Furthermore, since these liners must be light in weight to permit easy manipulation by hand, maximum usable ram compacting pressure may be limited by liner strength. Liner strength and reliability in the prior art structures is further limited by the necessity for a multi-piece liner construction, as the various pins, rivets, catches and the like used to removably join the liner sections are a potential source of malfunction.